Vampire-sama
by MeikyuuButterfly1316
Summary: Before here life ends she must find the person who will be with her forever. So she entered Gakuen alice.
1. Gakuen Alice

Vampire-sama

Summary:Before here life ends she must find the person who will be with her forever. So she entered Gakuen alice hoping she will find HIM. She gains new friends, enemies and love.

Dhampir- half vampire half human, mostly works for purebloods, royalbloods, and crownedblood vampires, has brown bat wings.

Normal vampires- ordinary vampires who also works for purebloods, royalbloods, and crownedblood vampires, has brownish-black bat wings.

Pureblood vampires- vampire who are respected by dhampirs and normal vampires for having supernatural powers ,black or gray bat wings.

Royalblood vampires- vampires that are royalty this kind of vampires have their own kingdom, purple, midnight blue, red bat wings.

Crownedblood vampires- known as the vampires of all vampires only one family in every ganeration is to be crowned and will rule every kingdom of vampires there is, red/maroon bat wings but changes into huge butterfly wings in a red moon.

** 3rd Persons POV**

*Yukihara Kingdom*

A young lady with brown locks was in slumber in a room which contained black, red and dark violet colored furniture she was in peace until.

"Mikan-sama wake up your' e going to be late for your first day of school" her maid said trying to wake the her up so she did and greeted the dhampir with a small yet warm smile.

"Good morning, Mari-san thank you for waking me up" the girl in front of just smile back and nodded "your' e welcome Mikan-sama" and left her room.

** Mikans POV**

After Mari-san left I went straight to my bathroom, took a nice bath, change into my uniform , wore my disguise which was a black wig which reached my butt and head down stairs to eat breakfast

.When I reached the dinning room I was greeted by my parents "Good morning dear, how was your sleep?" my mother the queen greeted me while my father gave me a nod and flashed me a warm smile, mouthing me 'good morning' before returning his attention to the newspaper he was reading.

"Good morning mom and dad, how do I look" I asked them in a calm manner.

"You look great but I like your normal appearance better, sis" I turn around to see my brother.

"How was your sleep brother dear" I teased him.

" It was fine, and before I forget we better hurry or else you'll be late" he told me before greeting our parents and started to eat.

After we have finished eating I went up stairs, entered my room and brush my teeth after that I went to our car and bid goodbye to my parents, when we were in the car I asked my brother a few questions which he all answered and after our little conversation I found out that i was a special star student and I was in the dangerous ability class in which my brother was the teacher.

** *Gakuen Alice* **

When we arrived at the academy I was greeted by one of my mothers best friend "Mikan-chan!, is that really you, my you've grown to be a pretty princess!" he exclaimed examining my looks "Even if your in a disguise your' e still very beautiful!" he added.

" Thanks for the compliment Naru-sensei" I said in my usual calm manner and flash him a small smile before greeting the other teachers.

** 3rd Persons POV**

Narumi took Mikan to her class and told her to wait until he gives her the signal before getting in. "Good morning my beautiful students" he greeted them while walking to his desk "Good morning sensei" most of the students greeted "Today we will have a new student".

"I hope its a hot boy"

"Is it a girl?"

"Is she pretty?"

Whispers and questions began to fill the room until Narumi hushed his students "Please be quite, now Mikan-chan you can enter" when Mikan heared this she entered and walk to in front of of the class gracefully and face the class.

"Please introduce your self"

"I'm Mika Sakura, age 16" she give out a faint smile ,most of the boys fainted, others had hearts on their eyes and the girls look at her with envy.

"To those who have questions for Mikan-chan please hands up" many of the pupils raised their hands up "Um... Luna whats your question?" a girl with blond-pinkish hair stood up " What kind of blood are you ,whats your position and star rank?" Mikan answered " I' am a royal blood ,duchess of the Yukihara kingdom and I' am a special star" "How could you be a special star, your just a duchess and not even a princess and by the looks of it you dont look smart and your not as beautiful as me" Luna ask proud of her self .

** Natsumes POV**

I was reading my manga when suddenly the stupid Naru entered the room and told us that there was a new student, me who wasn't interested covered my face with my book, the new student introduced her self as Mika Sakura later the slut asked her some question which she answered.

" I' am a royal blood , duchess of the Yukihara kingdom and I' am a special star" "How could you be a special star, your just a duchess and not even a princess and by the looks of it you don't look smart and your not as beautiful as me" the slut ask proud of her self.

Then I thought that it gotten interesting so I decided to peek I saw the girl she indeed had looks I was surprised that she didn't became angry, she just remained calm then she spoke "And you Koizumi Luna why are you even a princess, with such a bad mouth and dressed up like that... what a slut you are and I've heard that you yourself is not smart, what a disgrace to your kingdom you are" woah, I did not expect that "_interesting" _I thought.

** Mikans POV**

_Ugh, what a slut!_ I thought before another pupil ask me.

"What your ability class and alices?" "I'm in the D.A class my alices are SEC and nullification alice" the room became silent "What does SEC stands for Sakura-san" the same boy ask again.

"SEC stands for stealing, erasing, it I can steal any alice I want and can use it by will.

"Can you demonstrate?"

"Nope not while I'm wearing this things" I showed them my alice controlling device which was a black earring and a bunch of black bracelets

"Woah, she has move controlling device than Natsume!"they all looked at the boy who has a manga on his head to make it look like he was sleeping '_So they think his sleeping'_ well he cant fool me his actually wide awake and listening to our conversation.

"Anyway where do I sit and who will be my partner sensei?" I ask Naru-sensei.

"Ah, you will be sitting beside Natsume-kun and he'll also be your partner, and because there is a new student its free period bye!"Naru left in a flash so I walked to were my chair is.

Just then, that slut put her foot on the way hoping that she will trip me and guest what I did? instead of tripping on it I step on it, so she removed her foot and winced in pain.

"Next time put your head on the way so it'll be more fun" '_that's what you get for messing with me you slut hehe' _I smirked causing the boys that saw my face to have a nosebleed.

I finally arrived infront of my chair, beside 'prince' Hyuuga but before I could a girl with permed hair stood up and yelled "NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO SIT BESIDE NATSUME-SAMA EXCEPT I THE PRESIDENT OF THE NATUME AND RUKA FUN CLUB SUMIRE SHOUDA!"

"Shut up permy your' e too loud" I beamed at her and made her shut up, " Why you" was all she could bring out.

I sat down at my chair and started to read my book, after maybe 40 seconds I felt a very familiar aura coming close to me then suddenly _'Oh dear, here we go again__'_

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA !.

** Natsume POV**

This girl is interesti- BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA ! and she's dead.

** 3rd Persons POV**

Well Mikan dodge the 13th bullet with ease but when the 14th bullet came she jump to the window, and when the 15th bullet came she jump down the building causing the whole class to gasp but after a while she teleported back into her chair, still holding her book.

"What was that all about, you could have killed me you know" said the annoyed Mikan to the inventor who shot her using her invention.

"It's my way of greeting people, now talk" she commanded, while the other students just sweat-dropped.

"Well let's talk about this outside,shall we?" Mikan asked her.

"Fine...baka" Hotaru answered pulling away her baka gun and head outside the classroom followed by Mikan leaving the class dumbfounded.

***OUTSIDE***

BAKA! This time it hit Mikan in the head.

"Hey! what was that about" Mikan winced in pain while rubbing the bump on her head.

"That was for not telling me that you were transferring her and for disguising yourself ,baka" the royalblood answered while pointing the gun to Mikan

"Well, one reason, FANBOYS!"

"So this disguise is not permanent"Mikan just gave her a nod "Can I have a hug?" she ask out of nowhere

"NO" was the answer she received and pouted "Mou, I havn't see you in the past 2 years and you won't even give ma single hug".

"Fine" the inventor replied opening her arms to let her best friend hug her "I missed you, baka" "Me too Ru-chan" .

After their little reunion they went inside the classroom and went back to their seats , not long Jino their math teacher entered.

"Ok, class please sit down, we will start our lesson" he said and started class

Not long he wrote a question on the board "Sakura please answer this"

Mikan walk to the board and answered it but before she could return to her seat she was halted.

"Sakura this I have not teach this kind of equation yet...but since the answer is correct you can return to your seat" he said before turning back to the class and said. "The equation that Sakura used is only being teach in college so take note of it" the room was filled with whispers like 'wow, she's so advance' 'as expected from a special star' 'Mikan-sama is really awesome' 'so smart' "Please direct your attention to the board" Jino hushed his students and continued his lesson.

TIME SKIP-lunch time

** Natsumes POV**

So that's why she's a special star, nah, like I care anyway, atlas its lunch time and I can go rest under my sakura tree, so I went out of my class and head straight to the sakura tree and strated to read my manga. Not long another sakura tree caught my attention it was not far from the tree I was sitting under, so I decided to take a look at it.

"Wow" was all I could the tree was beautiful it was surrounded by white roses it also has a pond beside it but what really caught my attention was the girl leaning on its trunk who has a bird standing on her finger, before I could make a move she ran into the forest '_Woah, she's fast' _I thought before returning to my class with two questions on my head

'_Was that tree always there and who was that girl?'._


	2. The red moon

**Summary:Before here life ends she must find the person who will be with her forever. So she entered Gakuen alice.**

**Mei:Hey everyone this is the new chapter.**

**Mikan: How are you Mei?**

**Mei: I'm fine thanks -bows-  
**

**NOW ON TO THE 2ND CHAPTER! :3**

_'Was that tree always there and who was that girl?'._

That girl...was the one in only Mikan Yukihara without her disguise.

*Girl's Dormitory*

'Hmmmm...' Mikan moaned at the soft touch her pillow "Tomorrows nights a red moon. Well I'll just use my wings creation alice to make lighter red wings or else they'll find who I really am" the lass said to who knows who as she walks towards her bathroom.

_-Flashback-_

_Mikan was resting under the tree she have grown using her alice when suddenly she saw a bird with a broken wing, she picked it up "Oh my your' e hurt, let me help you with that" she said as she used her alice to heal its wing "There you go little one" the birds wing was now healed but it didn't flew away so she played with it for a she was playing with it she felt a presence of a vampire close to her so she sprint away from the tree fast and went into her room. _

"I won't let that happen again, good thing he did not saw my face or else he'll get suspicious" she whispered

*Meanwhile at the boy's dormitory*

_'Ugh, damn! tomorrow nights a red moon and we have to report to the party hall again, I wish we just can skip it, it's just a lame old anyway I don't get why is it so important_. -pause-_ Well since we can't skip it I guess I'll have to attend'_ a certain flame caster thought as he too walks to his bathroom.

*Morning Mikan's POV*

I was walking down the hallway while reading my book "What a nice da- then suddenly 'THUD!' "Ah!" I screamed as my but hit the floor and drop my book.

"Hey, watch were your'e going little girl" I looked up to see Hyuuga also on his but.

"Who you callin' little girl, you jerk" I twitched as I stood up, dust my skirt, pick up my book and walk pass him.

Natsume's POV

_'A girl who did not fall for me, now she interest me more' _I smirked to were she had walked off.

I continued my way to my ability class, I entered the room and went to my seat. While I was dozing off I sense Persona has entered the room "Class, today we will have a new student -he looked to the direction of the door- please enter Sakura" _'I almost forgot were in the same ability class'_ I thought staring at the door with interest then she entered.

3rd Persons POV

Mikan entered the room with her eyes closed and walked beside Persona "So this is were you teach" she said to him before observing the immortals in front of her before introducing herself "Mika Sakura, a pleasure to meet you" she said with her calm manner.

"How about you show us in how you do in battle" Persona being the nice person he is smirked not going easy on the new student. Mikan didn't speak but just took off her alice controlling device and looked at her brother telling him that she was ready "You against all of them, start!" most of the class thought that there teacher was insane to the cause that there were many of them and she's only one not to forget that they think this was also going to be easy, we'll anyway the battle started.

They all circled Mikan and one of them attacked and flew off when the so thought prey face her palm to the student who first attacked her. She smirked and bear red bat wings and floated on top of them and made black fireballs surround her and threw it off to her opponents, they all did not burn but fell unconscious including a certain flame caster and in the end they all regretted their words.

The victor pulled back her wings and looked at her brother and said "I think I over did it, do you think brother" and poke one of the students unmoving body "Nah, I think they deserved it for looking down on you" the so-called brother replied "Now you can go and prepare for tonight I'll take care of them" he added looking at his unconscious students "Well then, good bye big brother" but unknown to them a certain guy with crimson orbs was still half conscious and listening to their conversation '_Big brother?'._

* 10 p.m. at the party hall*

The moon was bright crimson and every vampire there is in the school gather for a celebration called 'The night of the immortals' were vampire's are the strongest of all the other creatures in the world.

A certain raven haired girl with hazel eyes was walking to the party only to meet her best friend "Hey Ru-chan!" she greeted the girl ahead of her.

"Hey, what's up" was the girls answer to her.

"Can I ask you a favor Ru-chan" "What is it" so she explained it to her friend.

"Whatever" "I'll take that as a yes"

The two best friends head towards the hall and meet up with Ruka "Hi there Sakura-san and Hotaru" he greeted them and kiss her girlfriend on th lips then suddenly 'squirt, THUD' The Mikan Yukihara fell down to the floor with blood oozing from her nose "S-Sakura-san are you alright" the lad said helping his friend to get up "Oh, don't worry this always happen when she gets flustered" (just like Hime in Acchi Kocchi or Place to place) "Is that so" was all he could say after a few moments Mikan woke up and wiped the blood from her nose with a handkerchief and the three made their way to the party there they also meet up with Natsume.

"Why you covering your nose lil' girl?" he ask the Mikan.

"Nosebleed" "Pfft, are you really that clumsy?" he ask her again but this time the inventor answered for her.

"She just got flustered due to the scene that Ruka made" "Really" the flame caster smirked getting closer to the brunette's face, she got annoyed, and without hesitation she balled her hand into a fist and smacked his head.

"But it does not work if the move was on me it only works when I see something romantic you pervert!" she roared at him as he rubbed the HUGE bump on his head.

"Ugh thanks for ruining the mood Hyuuga" she partly yelled as she walked away but not before dragging her friend with her leaving the two dumbfounded by her sudden action.

When Mikan and Hotaru was far away they put Mikan's plan to action.

"Ready?" "Ready" Mikan used her alice and made another of herself and dressed into a simple black spaghetti strap cocktail, a white necklace with a red diamond, black sandals wich had straps that reaches below her knee and a cloak, she also removed her disguise "Let's go" the three said as they walk their separate ways.

Mikan's POV

They're coming, I can sense them already, well then I better get ready.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

'_Let the real party start'_ I ran towards were the scream came from and found vampires running for their lives. Before I could make a move a saw my little brother fighting a member of the AAO and while he was caught of guard another attack him from behind so in a flash I was behind him and kick the man by his jaw and turn to my brother "You alright brother" he stood there confused on who saved him for a while then hugged me "Sister, I missed you" "I missed you too but let us continue this later I'll take care of this first"she said pointing her palm to the attackers and pressed here hands on the air like there were buttons and slash her hands forming a red wind blades which killed all the AAO in one blow turning them into ashes.

"That's what you get for messing with us all" she said as she withdraw her hands and put it into her sides.

And that's when here clone enters the show pretending that they both were not the same persons "Princess Mikan how are you?" her clone said bowing deeply to show respect for her. She took off her cloak for them to find out who she was and when they saw her they soon follow what Mika did "Please rise, thank for your respect and please return to your personal doings and enjoy the party" she flash her subjects a smile but before she could make another move.

'BAKA!'"Kyaa!, ouch Hotaru what was that for?" she asked rubbing the bump on her head.

"Why are you here, your 'e suppose to be in your kingdom where your safe not her risking your life, baka"

"We'll for your info. I had to make a move and if I didn't my brother would be laying lifeless on the ground right now" she pouted but got back to her senses "Speaking of my brother, where is he?" she ask scanning the crowd.

"Right here sis'" "Ah, so were was I -pause- you little fry how could you be so careless, you could have been killed and you did not even took off your limiter" she lectured her brother.

"I know I just thought that maybe I could finish them without taking of my limiter, but still I took off my alice controlling devi- wait a second why are you here" he raised an eyebrow to his now partly angry sister.

"I came here because I knew that the AAO will attack and I was right they did attack so I thought it woul- she was cut off when she realize that it was midnight, she looked up and looked at the moon and then blinding light surrounded the a few moments the light was gone and the two, now had huge butterfly wings.

Youichi had midnight blue wings with black lining while Mikan had butterfly wings with a fading color, from the center it was hot pink to red and finely dark violet it also had a black lining, both their wings had an eye like shape on the upper right for their right wing and left for their left wing which colored black. For short they looked beautiful and not only that they have grown wings their eyes also turned crimson red, which was darker than Natsumes. The siblings looked at each other for a while before doing a stance showing that they'll have a contest, most of tha vampires stepped back knowing how powerful their wings are while others stood there frozen because of the scene they were seeing.

The siblings played in the air for a while before Mikan announced that she needs to leave and return to their kingdom. That became one of the most memorable time for most of the students even for a certain flame caster.

**Here's the new chapter hope you like it, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me and forgive for the wrong grammar and wrong spelling because I'm only 12 years and 19 days old (well today that is).**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I GOT TIRED OF THE POV THING! :3 NYAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!  
**


	3. We meet again

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! :)**

**Hope you all like it -bows-**

Tonight were having a slumber party at the twins place so better get ready, I happily walk down tha hall that was leading to my room, I prepared my things so won't be late but before I went out I replaced my straight black wig with a curly one and wore my night gown before heading towards the sisters room.

'KNOCK KNOCK' I was planning on knocking three times "A-chan yey! You came and you even curled your hair" '_K-Kami-sama, w-what did I d-do wrong to_ _deserve this' _was all I could think before standing up.

"Konbanwa, geez you guys you could have approach me properly ya' know" I said wincing in pain "Are you mad at us?".

I looked at them who were now doing the puppy eyes, probably asking for forgiveness then I took a deep breath "No harm done".

"You guys goin' in or what?" a voice said from behind us, so we all looked back.

"What is that jerk doing here" I ask them pointing at Hyuuga.

"Well well, I thought this party was for teens not lil' girls like you" he roared back

"Anata okuraseru rokudenashi!" (You retarded bastard) and the glaring contest bagan '_this is gonna be a long night' _I thought as I return his glare.

"Konbanwa mi- why are you her brat" "Oh, it's you old hag" that did it 'SMACK' "I thought your sister taught you in respecting people older than you" I lectured my brother AGAIN.

"Konbanwa Nee-san" Aoi greeted me "Ah, I see your' e here also, tell me has Youichi caused any trouble lately "Not at all nee-chan" she answered, after that we started the party.

"It's time for truth or dare" Anna chirped,I walked out of the room soon Hyuuga followed.

*Balcony*

-Silenceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- "Afraid of a little truth little girl" "Tch, how about you, your out here also I presume you are also afraid" I roared back at him and another battle commenced.

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Who are you calling idiot you bastard!"

"Little girl!"

"Perver!"

"Big mouth!"

"Fox fac- "Get a room you two" Tsubasa-said interrupted "And who told you to interrupt idiot!" me and Hyuuga said in unison, we both looked at each other and face away "Awwww, you guys look cute together" Misaki-senpai said "Are not" "Are to" and we started running after her.

We three sat down exhausted from running "That-pant-was-pant-awesome-pant-" I said between pants and laid down on the floor "I think my feet gave up on me" we two laughed while Hyuuga snorted "Well how about we watch a movie" Sumire suggested "What kind?" "Oh, I know how about an action/romance movie so we all can watch" Yuu answered "Ok then let see I'll pick wait a sec"Anna said walking to the CD rack .

When we were watching the movie I covered my face that my eyes were only visible. Half way through the movie and I was getting more uncomfortable because I was trying to hold my nosebleed all this time and then the kissing scene arrived and that did it 'SQUIRT' 'THUD' "I give up, it's too romantic" I said as blood showered from my nose before I fainted.

3rd Persons POV (since Mikan fainted)

"S-sakura-san, a-are you a-alrigt?" asked the worried Yuu "I-is s-she always like this?" Kitsu added "SHE'S FINE" Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru said flatly like they don't even care "She'll wake up in about 11 . .10 . .9 . .8 . .7 . .6 . .5 . .4 . .3 . .2 . .1" "Remind me not to watch a romantic ever again" Mika or should I say Mikan woke up and wiped the blood from her nose and used her alice to dry the blood from the floor.

"I need fresh air" Mikan took a pillow and went outside again, there she saw Natsume looking at the stars '_His eyes are so beautifu- wait what did I say stupid brain arghhhh!' _ and so she slapped her wich gone unnoticed by Natsume "Oi, something wrong lil' girl?".

"It' not like you'd care anyway" she pouted '_She looks cute when she pout- the hell! What am I thinking!, ok act cool, stay calm'_ "Oi Hyuuga your staring at me!" she wave a hand on his face "Like I would" 'THUD' Mikan fell down on her knees "Oi you alright".

"Hai, I just felt a little diz- she fell down to his arms "Oi wake up, OI!.

* Moning * Mikans POV

'RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!' "W-what happened?" Mikan asked herself

_Flashback_

"_Like I would" 'THUD' I fell down on my knees "Oi you alright""Hai, I just felt a little diz- suddenly everything went black ._

"Sigh-I see, I fainted." I looked the window '_I need to find a guy whose blood can satisfy my thirst'. _I did my daily routine and head towards my classroom "A-chan!" I looked back to see Anna, Nonoko and the gang "Ohaiyou, mina" I beamed a small smile at them like I always do "Mou, you got us worried when you suddenly fainted on Natsumes arms" "Ah, sorry about that and you already know my situation right?" I ask the twins "Right we know about IT" answered Nonoko in a fading voice "Awww, don't worry I still have 9 months left" I said "9 MONTHS!" Hotaru started shaking me "BAKA!, you know what will happen if you don't find that person and your'e not even afraid!, Y-YOUR 'E NOT AFRAID TO DEI! she blew up causing the gangs eyes to widen

"Tha'ts right I'm not, because . . . . . because all I have been is a burden to all those who cared about me, many have died in protecting me, soldiers, man or woman even a little girl in the age of 6 gave away her life to protect me. Me a useless and emotionless girl who has done nothing but let people die infront of her very eyes, Tell me Ru-chan why was I born in this world why am I here as your bestfriend, well for what I knew I was created in this world to dei . . . . . . . . . . and besides how am I going to find HIM for there are millions . . . no billions of people in this world. Don't you get it, it's over, I give up, I'll never find him and be able to live and be with you forever like I promised when we were young but even if I were to dei I will be reincarnaeted and dei all over again forever until the world comes to an end". I said with my back against her trying to hold my tears from falling and teleported to the Sakura tree that I created.

Natsumes POV

"BAKA!, you know what will happen if you don't find that person and your 'e not even afraid!, Y-YOUR 'E NOT AFRAID TO DEI! Imai blew up causing the gangs eyes to widen including me.

"That's right I'm not, because . . . . . because all I have been is a burden to all those who cared about me, many have died in protecting me, soldiers, man or woman even a little girl in the age of 6 gave away her life to protect me. Me a useless and emotionless girl who has done nothing but let people die in front of her very eyes, Tell me Ru-chan why was I born in this world why am I here as your best friend, well for what I knew I was created in this world to die . . . . . . . . . . and besides how am I going to find HIM for there are millions . . . no billions of people in this world. Don't you get it, it's over, I give up, I'll never find him and be able to live and be with you forever like I promised when we were young but even if were to dei I will be reincarnated and die all over again forever until the world comes to an end". Her friend answered with her back against her and teleported to who knows where.

'_She's going to freakin' dei and she's not even afraid' _Imai fell down to her knees, I just walk of, I felt bad for some reason so I went to the Sakura tree where I actually spend most of my time.

When I arrived their I heared a girl crying, it was coming from the neighboring Sakura tree, so again I sneaked just to see Mika Sakura crying she then did something I've never expected to happen she took off her hair or rather her wig and revealed the princess "Y-You who are you really?" I ask her while going out from the bushes,getting closer to her, she tried to ran away but I caught her wrist before she can and pinned her to the tree "I'm not letting you get away again" I roared as I pressed my lips to hers to shut her up because she was screaming "Naa-kun"she wispered '_Naa-kun?, but the only one who called me that was her,. . . . . then could she be?' _"What did you call me?" I ask making sure that I didn't miss heared what she said "Ah, gomen you s-see I-I had a c-childhood friend t-that I call Naa-kun and h-he stole my first kiss and . . . s-so hmmmm mmmm na-mmmmm" I kissed her again, this time it was because I missed her . . . . . so much, I broke the kiss and whispered to her "I missed you so much Miyu-san" she started crying and hugged me "Naa-kun".

_'I MISSED YOU DAISUKI DA YO MIYU-SAN_

**REVIEW:**

**OKAY SO IN THIS FIC MIKAN AND NATSUME ARE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS BUT ONE DAY NATSUME LEFT DUE TO AN UNKNOWN REASON AND KISSED MIKAN WHEN HE LEFT MEANING THAT NATSUME LOVES MIKAN WHILE MIKAN JUST SEE HIM AS A FRIEND . . . . . . . SO THAT MEANS IT'S ONE SIDED LOVE! **

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**AND TO REMIND YOU I'M NOT UPLOADING THE 4TH CHAPTER VERY SOON (DON'T KILL ME) BECAUSE I WILL BE WRITING A NXM ONE SHOT BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL UPLOAD AS SOON AS I CAN. -BOWS- **

** -MEI**


End file.
